wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sunfury
Mo'arg Wrathguard Arcane guardian | base = Manaforge B'naar, Manaforge Duro, Manaforge Coruu, Manaforge Ara | theater = Netherstorm, Shadowmoon Valley | leader = | leaders = Overseer Theredis, Commander Dawnforge, Arcanist Ardonis, Overseer Seylanna, Overseer Athanel, Overseer Azarad | affiliation = Kael'thas' forces, Illidan's forces (supposedly) | faction = neutral | pop = | status = }} The Sunfury are a group of high-ranking blood elves loyal to Kael'thas Sunstrider. They are established both in Netherstorm and Shadowmoon Valley. History Kirin'Var Village The Sunfury were led by to destroy the Kirin'Var Village,Quest:Down With Daellis but the overall army was led by himself.Quest:The Unending Invasion During the invasion of the village they detonated a mana bomb, which caused a rift in the Twisting Nether and mana creatures appeared around the region. Master Daellis Dawnstrike fought in the front lines killing many Kirin Tor mages. looted the and Quest:Unlocking the Compendium claimed Glacius as his trophy.Quest:Summoner Kanthin's Prize Once the destruction was done, Vargoth was sealed with a magic that forbids passage to anyone of the Kirin Tor and Kael'thas took the from him and gave it to .Quest:The Sigil of Krasus Finally he left as a guardian to guard Vargoth's prison.Quest:Ar'kelos the Guardian Kael'thas' forces retreated to Sunfury Hold where some Sunfury were left stationed,Quest:The Sunfury Garrison including Spellreaver Marathelle. Background The Sunfury Magisters carry mana crystals. Exposure to these, combined with s, greatly magnifies the addiction to magic of the blood elves; Kael'thas has most of his army drunk with these crystals.Quest:Bloodgem Crystals The Sunfury blood elves were in an alliance with the Zaxxis ethereals, but the ethereals cut off relations with the SunfuryQuest:Assisting the Consortium (Aldor)Quest:Assisting the Consortium (Scryers)Quest:A Heap of Ethereals and went into business for themselves. They lost the manaforge Manaforge Ultris when it was attacked by mana creatures.Quest:Information Gathering File:Bloodgem Shard.jpg|Bloodgem crystals. File:The Heap.jpg|The Zaxxis. File:Manaforge Ultris.jpg|Manaforge Ultris after being attacked. Manaforges Discovery The Sunfury army holds control over four manaforges.Quest:Shutting Down Manaforge Coruu (Aldor) The Scryers were sent to investigate themQuest:Manaforge B'naar and the Aldor went as well as they couldn't ignore the threat that they present. They were sent by High Priestess Ishanah.Quest:Assist Exarch Orelis The manaforges threatened the region with blowing up within a few months, probably taking much of Outland with the explosion.Netherologist's NotesQuest:Off To Area 52 , leader of a ballista team outside of Manaforge B'naar, held the .Quest:Manaforge B'naar The Aldor defeated their magisters and bloodwardersQuest:Distraction at Manaforge B'naar while the Scryers kill Arathyn and managed to obtain it. With this information the Scryer began to assassinate Sunfury blood elves,Quest:Naaru Technology but not any blood elf that could be easily replaced. They targeted the brains of the operation: the Sunfury Warp-Engineer and the Sunfury Warp-Master who oversaw the retrieval of a so called "warp-energy" by the manaforge and its delivery to a remote destination via a system of underground pipes and the Sunfury Geologist.Quest:High Value Targets Meanwhile the Aldor went to investigate if the manaforges were made with naaru technology.Quest:B'naar Console Transcription They discovered that it was a modified technology of Tempest Keep,Quest:Shutting Down Manaforge B'naar (Scryers) and that the warp were highly dangerous as the naaru technology wasn't supposed to be used so close to the land.Quest:Measuring Warp Energies However, as most naaru constructs, the manaforges had a safeguard that allows them to be permanently disabled in case of emergency. This information was shared with the Scryer. Destruction Manaforge B'naar Manaforge B'naar was protected by blood elves and even ,Quest:Wanted: Annihilator Servo! with in possession of one access crystal used to deactivate Manaforge B'naar. Both Aldor and Scryer went and killed Theredis and shut it down.Quest:Shutting Down Manaforge B'naar (Aldor) Manaforge Coruu was the leader of Manaforge Coruu, but held control over access crystal. By this time Manaforge Duro went under heavy attack by arcane wraiths,Pathaleon the Calculator's Image#Conversation between Pathaleon the Calculator's Image, Commander Dawnforge and Arcanist Ardonis the same mana creatures they lured with their mana bomb, because they wanted the harvested energy and the situation went out of control. and took many troops from Manaforge Coruu, even when it had very few blood elves to defend themselves, to go and defend Duro. Caledis Brightdawn managed to infiltrate Manaforge Coruu, and the Scryers managed to overhear the information of Manaforge Duro, and gave that information to the Aldor.Quest:Shutting Down Manaforge Coruu (Aldor) The blood elves activities in Coruu sent waves of mana elementals to Kirin'Var Village, although adventurers helped the ghosts of Kirin'Var more waves continued to appear,Quest:A Fate Worse Than Death this creatures were also attacking the Sunfury blood elves, so they began to develop techniques to destroy them.Quest:Potential Energy Source Finally Kirin'Var was saved as they activated a shield with the Sunfury's stolen technology and destroyed the new mana creatures who tried to enter the village.Quest:Building a Perimeter Then the attack commenced against the Manaforge Coruu: The Aldor attacked the arcanists and researchers.Quest:Attack on Manaforge Coruu Meanwhile other Aldor and Scryer adventurers used the distraction of the Sunfury caused by the mana creatures and managed to destroyed the manaforge, killing Overseer SeylannaQuest:Shutting Down Manaforge Coruu (Scryers) alongside . During the battle it was discovered that the Sunfury had received outside assistance to understand the Naaru technology.Quest:Sunfury BriefingsQuest:Outside Assistance Sunfury Hold At that time, other adventurers sent by Custodian Dieworth attacked Sunfury Hold, where they killed their archers, flamekeepers,Quest:Torching Sunfury Hold their leader Master Daellis Dawnstrike, Spellreaver Marathelle, and burned up their catapults and tents. Betrayal of the Consortium The Consortium gave the Sunfury blood elves a shipment of to Manaforge Duro but the blood elves refused to pay, but during the confusion of the attack of mana creatures adventurers sent by the ethereals managed to repossess the shipment. After this events it was unofficially ended the dealings between both organizations.Quest:Rightful Repossession But some time later, was sent by Kael'thas Sunstrider asking for the to Nexus-Prince Haramad, but decided to give the crystal to the naaru instead and end the dealings with the Sunfury. For this actions Solannas and his guards attacked the ethereals but were killed by Haramad himself.Quest:Full Triangle Manaforge Duro Spymaster ThalodienQuest:Shutting Down Manaforge Duro (Scryers) and Anchorite KarjaQuest:Shutting Down Manaforge Duro (Aldor) were worried because of the lost of control in Manaforge Duro, as the explosion of the manaforge could threaten all of Outland. The Scryers used the mana beasts' attack to Manaforge Duro and fought against the Sunfury at the same time, slaughering many blood elves.Quest:Kick Them While They're Down And then, both factions sent adventurers to deactivate the manaforge, they killed . During the battle was also killed at Archmage Vargoth's request. After this Archmage Vargoth obtained all the necessary items to release from his prison he just needed to defeat , an arcane guardian left by Kael'thas, with help from adventurers he managed to defeat the golem, but still needed a key held by a Bloodwarder commander. By destroying Manaforge Duro just one manaforge was left.Quest:Shutting Down Manaforge Ara (Scryers) Discovery of the Burning Legion's alliance Manaforge Ara Manaforge Ara was the last manaforge active, it was oversaw by , they recruited blood elves from Quel'thalas and reincorporated them into their ranks.Quest:Dealing with the Overmaster betrayed the Sunfury and offered assistance to the Scryer, who sent an adventurer to check if Theledorn wasn't a double agent,Quest:A Defector but the contrary happened, thanks to him they were able to obtain evidence of the alliance between Kael'thas' forces and the Burning Legion.Quest:Damning Evidence The Scryer shared the information with the Aldor,Quest:A Dark Pact who sent ten troops to attack the Manaforge, but only one survived, the survivor was reinforced and managed to kill some shivarras and mo'args. Nether-Stalker Oazul, an ethereal of The Consortium, went to attack the blood elves because they were destroying the land with the manaforges, targeting the nethermancers, who stabilize the flow of power.Quest:Neutralizing the Nethermancers The Sunfury had also a mine below Manaforge Ara, the Trelleum Mine; since the destruction of Manaforge Ultris this was their last source of materials to run the manaforges. As the ethereals of The Consortium wanted to take the mine for themselves, they sent adventurers to defeat the foreman,Quest:Dealing with the Foreman but when he was found he revealed that he had been demoted, and, in truth, held control over the mine and the foreman was no longer an enemy of the ethereals. The overmaster was defeated and the ethereals learned that the Sunfury were allied with the Burning Legion and that there were some blood elf defectors. Meanwhile, the Scryer that didn't knew about the alliance with the Legion, thougt that the overseer of Manaforge Ara was a blood elf, they went to deactivate the manaforge but, when they proceeded to deactivate it, they found out that the overseer was, in truth, a wrathguard and that the Sunfury were working with the Burning Legion, a very bad news to the thousands of blood elves travelling from Azeroth. Even with the demons protecting the manaforge both, Aldor and Scryer, managed to deactivate the last manaforge,Quest:Shutting Down Manaforge Ara (Aldor) saving Netherstorm and all of Outland from a possible explosion. The Scryer sent word from this alliance between Kael'thas and the Burning Legion to Voren'thal the Seer.Quest:Bound for Glory Command Structure * Kael'thas Sunstrider ** Pathaleon the Calculator - Held control over all projects of Kael'thas Sunstrider, including the manaforges. *** Overseer Theredis - Leader of Manaforge B'naar. **** Captain Arathyn - Leader of a ballista team. *** Arcanist Ardonis - Leader of Manaforge Coruu. **** Overseer Seylanna - Held control of access crystal. **** Spellbinder Maryana - Held the . *** Master Daellis Dawnstrike - Leader of Sunfury Hold. **** Spellreaver Marathelle - Held the . *** Overseer Athanel - Leader of Manaforge Duro. **** Summoner Kanthin ***** Glacius *** Overseer Azarad - Leader of Manaforge Ara. **** Magister Theledorn - Sunfury magister, defected to the Scryer. **** Overmaster Grindgarr - Leader of Trelleum Mine. ***** Foreman Sundown - Former foreman of Trelleum Mine, now nearly slave. ** Ambassador Solannas - Ambassador sent by Kael'thas Sunstrider. ** Ar'kelos - Arcane guardian left by Kael'thas Sunstrider as the guardian of Archmage Vargoth. Classes * Sunfury Arcanist * Sunfury Arch Mage * Sunfury Archer * Sunfury Astromancer * Sunfury Blood Knight * Sunfury Blood Lord * Sunfury Bloodwarder * Sunfury Bowman * Sunfury Captain * Sunfury Centurion * Sunfury Conjurer * Sunfury Eradicator * Sunfury Flamekeeper * Sunfury Geologist * Sunfury Guardsman * Sunfury Magister * Sunfury Nethermancer * Sunfury Protector * Sunfury Researcher * Sunfury Summoner * Sunfury Technician * Sunfury Warlock * Sunfury Warp-Engineer * Sunfury Warp-Master Minions * Arcane Annihilator * * Daughter of Destiny * Mo'arg Warp-Master Reference list Category:Blood elves Category:Organizations